


Escape

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gargoyle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Shiro awakes to find himself and his clan out of the lab.  Now they just had to decide what to do next.





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElfGrove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/gifts).



> So, this is a Gargoyle AU and basically takes place in the Disney Gargoyles setting. So far, no plans of including the Gargoyle characters in this.  
> This story came about after discussing with my friend Elfgrove how Lotor and Xanatos seem quite similar to each other (in a fun way) and this it resulted in this plot bunny. I don't know when I'll write more for this, but I will say if/when I do Kallura will at least be in the future for this.

Shiro groaned. His body hurt, especially his left shoulder which ached like crazy and so did his wings. He was spread out on the ground. Why was he on the ground? And why was it damp? The floor of their cage wasn’t damp. What happened?

“Shiro? Shiro,” Pidge’s voice called as he felt the tip of her claws stroke his cheek. “You awake?”

Shiro’s eyes blinked. Above him, the young green gargoyle stared at him with her eyes full of worry. “Shiro?” she called again.

“I’m alive,” he grunted and forced himself to stand. His black leather wings folded under his chin as he gripped his sore shoulder with his robotic arm. “What happened?”

Pidge’s tail twitched as her eyes narrowed. “You don’t remember?”

“I don’t think…” Shiro trailed off and he paled as a flood of memories came to him. 

The escape! They were escaping Lotor’s lab. Pidge had hacked the control panel. They were at the front gate when the robot sentry came and aimed at Pidge-

Shiro grabbed Pidge by her shoulders and pulled her close as he checked her over. “Are you hurt?! That robot was aiming for you and-”

“You shielded me,” Pidge cut in as she gently removed his hands and held them against his chest. “And got hurt in the process.” Her eyes narrowed. “You went unconscious and Hunk had to carry you out while we escaped.”

Shiro ran his claws through his black and white hair. “Right, I kind of remember that.”

It was vague, but Shiro remembered hearing Keith calling his name, Hunk panicking until Lance suggested he carry him and then it was all blank.

Shiro glanced around and realized they were in a cave. It was large and dark. It remind him a lot of the cave his and Keith’s clan lived in back home. “Where are we?”

“In the forest,” Pidge said as she crossed her arms. “Keith and Lance went to ensure we covered our tracks, and Hunk went to see if he could find us some water and food.”

Shiro frowned as he leaned against the wall. “How far did you guys get?”

“A few miles,” Pidge said with a wince. “We would have gone farther, but you were hurt and-”

“I was slowly you guys down,” Shiro said with a sigh.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “No, truth be told Lance’s wing got hurt too in the escape. Keith had to help him glide straight. So, we thought it was better to lay low until the sun came up and healed you two.”

Shiro sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Good call to make.”

He wished they had gotten farther. Shiro wanted as much distance between them and Lotor’s house of horrors as possible. They never did find out what the weird human wanted with them. Lance had theorized the guy just liked extoic pets. 

That had seemed likely. The cage they had been kept in had certainly been big enough to house five gargoyles. It had seemed odd when Shiro, Keith and Pidge had been first brought there, but when Lance and Hunk were tossed in, Shiro got more uneasy.

Somehow, this Lotor human was able to find random gargoyles and bring them in. Then, came the day that Shiro was selected to be dragged out, and had his arm replaced with his current robotic arm. 

Shiro gripped the robotic arm as he recalled the grim memory. The others had fought as best they could, but the robots had tranquilized them and they dropped like flies as Shiro was dragged out. Keith still clearly felt guilt over that.

When Shiro was returned to the cage and his fellow gargoyles saw his new arm, the fear and guilt on their faces spoke volumes. It was then Shiro vowed he would get them out. There was no way he was going to let Lotor experiment on them.

“Hey, you listening?” Pidge asked with a concerned look.

Shiro shook his head and forced a smile. “Sorry, lost in thought.”

Pidge looked him over suspiciously. “So, you’re okay?”

Shiro nodded. “Nothing that a good stone sleep won’t cure, so- OW!”

Pidge promptly punched his good arm, and didn’t wait for Shiro’s surprised yelp before speaking. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again! I thought you were dead!”

Shiro rubbed his current sore arm as he winced. “Sorry, but I was trying to protect you-”

“Just because I’m the smallest here doesn’t mean I can’t protect myself!” she growled and causing her large ears to flap.

“I know you can,” Shiro replied as his eyes softened. “It was..just instinct.”

Pidge snarled. “Yeah...well, doesn’t change the fact you scared me half to death.” Her eyes softened. “If you died saving me...I couldn’t...and I haven’t even found Matt yet. This whole thing is my fault.”

Tears were forming in her eyes and Shiro’s heart wrenched. It had been months since they found any traces of her brother. Unlike other clans, Pidge’s actually did keep track of which eggs belong to which parents. 

Matt was Pidge’s full rookery brother, and he had vanished without a trace. She had been looking for clues, and Shiro and Keith had tagged along to ensure she wouldn’t get into trouble, but that was when Lotor had captured them.

Pidge had hoped to find some kind of clue to show Matt had been at the lab, but they hadn’t found anything. She never said a word about, but it suddenly occurred to Shiro that Pidge was likely blaming herself for them getting caught in the first place.

He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug as he wrapped his wings around her.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered. “You were trying to find your brother, while Keith and I tagged along.”

Pidge held back a sob as she glanced up. “But all of us were caught because-”

“If anyone is to blame it’s Lotor, not you, okay?” Shiro said as he pressed her forehead against hers. “He’s the one that put us into a cage and kept us like animals.”

Kolivan had always stated that humans were dangerous. Shiro had always assumed he was overreacting, but after Lotor, he understood his leader’s fears. 

Pidge buried her face into Shiro’s chest. “We can’t go home, can we?”

Shiro sighed. No one had mentioned it while they made their escape plan, but Shiro sensed they were all assuming the same thing.

“No, not yet,” he replied as he gently forced her to look at him. “Even if we knew where exactly Lotor took us to, we can’t risk leading him back to our clans.”

For all Shiro knew, Lotor had transported them all across the world. Hunk and Lance’s clan was apparently near an ocean. From the endless rows of pine trees Shiro caught a glimpse of from a passing window, he could only conclude they were up North and far from any ocean. The chill in the air certainly hinted at that.

Pidge sighed as she wiped her tears and determination shone in her eyes. “Then, we’re going to find out what Lotor wants and stop him so we can go home..and we’re going to find Matt.”

Shiro nodded as he pulled her into another hug. It wasn’t much of a plan, but it was a start. One thing was certain, Shiro was going to keep his current clan safe and he die before he let Lotor capture them again.


End file.
